nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidProdigy
Do not ask me how to get those kinds of infoboxes and stuff, cause I have no any idea. ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yuki Onna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lynxian (Talk) 18:05, September 23, 2011 Admin Right now you are an Admin use it well. --Cococrash11 20:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Seiyu Pages Hey ProGamerP9. It's nice to see you editing on the Wiki. Having said that, I really recommend that you not create the pages for the seiyu because we'd have to constantly update them every time they get new roles elsewhere. I think it'd be a lot easier if we just provided links to their Wikipedia pages instead. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 19:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for your consideration. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 19:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Laguardia 16:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) KidProdigy, Thank you very much for niceness! I do need some help! I've started watching Nurarihyon last week and I'm on Kyoto Arc, I finished it actually but there are some things I couldn't understand. Almost everything about Nue's and Sanmoto plot confused me. All divide my questions and if you could answer them I would be very pleased. 1- Hagoromo Gitsune has an rencarnation technique, I didin't understand how it works. In Nue's ans Sanmoto's conversation in hell they say she couldn't reincarnate until Rihan was killed. Is it because he would defeat her or is it related to the fact that there wasn't malice enough in the world so she wasn't strong enough to perform the technique? 2- I couldn't understand what Nue and Sanmoto did. Did they revived Yamabuki Otome or placed her soul in a kid's body? If they revived her how did they turned her in a little girl? If Nue could revive her why didn't him revived himself? And about Hagoromo, they did them placed her soul in the kid's body too or she possed her because she was with bad energy around her (sad beacuse killing her husbad)? I didn't understood what Hangon No Jutso is (even after Lynxian edited the post). I know I did a lot of question and if you can't answer them, don't have time, or even don't want to, don't worry at all! I'm glad anyway. Thank you very much! Switch Feature on Infobox Hey KidProdigy. I see that you've been adding the toggle feature on some of the characters' profile pictures in their articles. I've been wanting to do the same thing on the Beelzebub Wiki, at least in pages like these, but I couldn't get it to work. Can you tell me how to properly implement the Switch feature? Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 04:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey again. I tried exactly what you did. I even added in the Switch and Toggle templates and the switch feature still didn't work. What else can I do? -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much! -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 19:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yamabuki Otome What are you doing? What is "Yamabuki no Otome"? It is only your opinion... If you buy tankobon and read it, at the book sleeve, you could see there is explanation of characters. She is a girl yurei. --Klobis 22:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Tamasaburo Then why do not you let me know the source? Which chapter? --Klobis 22:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) WHY should I find the source? 玉三郎 is a real person, and 珠三郎 is the character. 玉三郎 is not used for Tamasaburo's kanji name. If you claim it is not true, you must show me the source and refute me. --Klobis 00:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : ....??? Of course his/her name is 珠'三郎. So, then, his/her name is not '玉三郎. It is why I undid the page. --Klobis 08:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Why is "玉三郎" necessary? --Klobis 10:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't quite understand what you're trying to say. What do you think the kanji "玉三郎"? : I can't come up with the source. Because "玉三郎" is NOT his/her name. You insist "玉三郎" is the name, so YOU must come up with the SOURCE. (Probatio diabolica...) --Klobis 12:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :: You don't understand what is Probatio diabolica... Anyway ::* You found the source that his/her name is 珠'三郎. ::* There is no source that his/her name is '玉三郎 :: Therefore s/he is 珠三郎. --Klobis 12:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi KidProdigy. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Using the two images you linked to, I made two background images - preview #1 with a gradient fading to black, and preview #2 fading to the current color background. If you want to use one of those backgrounds, message me, and I'll be glad to upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was going to wait a short while to see if it appeared before messaging you. I'm still seeing the old image, too. Sometimes it takes several hours for the image server cache to update. Clear your browser cache every once in a while (Ctrl+F5), and if the new image doesn't appear within 24 hours, report it by going to and clicking on "I think I found a bug". JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: hei ! I'm just asking, how can you do it ! Put a picture behind this wikia logo ?! How can you do that ? zazieshrine 10:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: now, i'm tales of the abys wiki admin. that's why i need your help to make the wiki looks even better ! zazieshrine 10:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::: where did i need to put that code ? On the main page ? zazieshrine 11:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::: hei ! im just asking ! how can you make twitter widget ?zazieshrine 08:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : i've confuse, how to make 'hide' in the navigation ? zazieshrine 13:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :: how can you make answer wiki with the ask search box in the top of this wiki ? 'cause I want to make tegami bachi answers zazieshrine 09:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo I came across this wiki a few weeks ago while watching the anime and also reading the manga too. I am already helping out and willing to edit more pages relating to minor or manga only characters or others that don't have pages yet. Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 12:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Kurotabou's past self Not sure if there is any color pic of Kurotabou when he was in the Hundred Tales Clan, but you can find out about his story starting at Act 149 (last page) of the manga. (Kurotabou kinda look like a chinese fighter with demon horns o.o) Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 12:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) When I type this question out to you; my laptop froze so only some of it were saved and somehow auto-publish...I was going to ask if you are going to place pics that show what the charathers looks like when they are young or back then in the past on the pages.... Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 06:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Would you mind telling me what will you do when you become a Bureaucrat in this Wiki? --Cococrash11 06:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You're now a Bureaucrat use it well. --Cococrash11 05:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Latest chapter I know you're trying to make the pages look as full as possible, but it seems a bit silly to essentially write the chapter panel-by-panel for a synopsis. A synopsis is supposed to be concise: that's what "synopsis" means (not to mention that I essentially do have to rewrite the entire article, because the vast majority has grammar that makes no sense). Also, personally, I think that having a load of pictures on something small like a chapter article isn't necessary and makes it that much harder to read - if you look at the wikias for large series like Naruto, One Piece and Bleach, they don't include a mass of pictures on the chapter articles. I'm sorry if I'm coming across as harsh or bossy with any of this, but I'm just as dedicated as you to making this wikia into something exceptional. -- Lynxian 23:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Episode Numbers Hey KidProdigy. I noticed you want to change the episode numbers around so that the recap episodes aren't included in the numbering. If we're going to change to that system, how do we handle the Episode XX disambiguation pages I made? -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 02:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :A little while ago, for search bar convenience, I created a set of Episode XX pages (eg Episode 3 and Episode 10), each directing the user to choose between the season 1 or season 2 episode. Previously, I thought of including the recap episodes into the episode numbering system so that users would not have problems searching an episode up by number on the search bar (ie by searching for Episode 3 or Episode 10). Now that you want to change the numbering system to exclude the recap episodes, I don't know how to work out these kinds of pages from Episode 13 onward. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 11:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello friend and you notice you're very good at this aime wanted to ask if you had the kindness to give me the number of the bestanime battle of Rikuo in his mode Yokai Could you? Saludoss (Spain jaja) Zider Ximenon 16:12, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Article Quotes I think there should be a quote in the very top that can best describe the articles. Can you do it to the other articles? --Cococrash11 02:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Rikuo battles I wanted to know what you think of the best battle I fight Rikuo andcovers episodes please i am new to this anime and I want to knowthe best battles of Rikuo Zider Ximenon 00:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki coding Hi KidProdigy, I noticed that you're a contributor to the Reborn Wiki and that you've copied some of the Reborn Wiki's MediaWiki coding to yours. While I'm perfectly fine with it, could you please credit the Reborn Wiki? Though some coding that we have is copied from other wikis, some is original, so copying without giving credit is unacceptable. ChaosVoid 12:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: Namely, the tabs, the rights changing, and the search box appearance changing. ChaosVoid 12:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Much appreciated. ChaosVoid 13:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Manual of Style Can you write a section that states the rule of the Manual Style for the Character Articles? Here is the example: Appearance Personality History Synopsis Abilities Items Relationships Quotes Trivia Please and Thank you. --Cococrash11 05:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The reason I did that is to leave it there for someone who wants to fill the info under the header and if someone wants to do it they can. --Cococrash11 07:05, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Question What do you think about Bakuman.? --Cococrash11 23:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Is that so. I'm an Admin of Bakuman Wiki would you like to be an Admin there? --Cococrash11 07:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) how can you make a twitter widget ? (animewikia) zazieshrine 04:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Techniques & Abilities I don't think Techniques & Abilities should have their own articles since the info quantity is small they should appear in the Character Articles. --Cococrash11 04:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Changes This is the Layout that I decided. Please make it like this. You should have consulted which is which I agree on. --Cococrash11 06:04, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Please don't change what I change and please follow the Rules I just change. This is this Wikia's style. --Cococrash11 06:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Besides I don't like the word Outline in the very top other Wiki didn't have it. --Cococrash11 06:10, February 27, 2012 (UTC) The layout I change is the one I start with its you who change the layout, I just been trying to change it back. The reason I hadn't been editing lately is because I was busy. It's just the style I don't agree on but I do appreciate the information and the other things you've been providing on and helping the Wiki. Besides its not that I'm trying to destroy this Wiki I'm doing it because that's what I believe this is the best for the Wiki just like what you believe what's best for this wiki. --Cococrash11 07:17, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Let's work something that we can all agree on. Instead of plot it should be Synopsis. is it necessary to have Outline this wiki doesn't really need it. --Cococrash11 07:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes Synopsis its already been decided. --Cococrash11 08:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I was busy thinking, I was hasty when I change things without talking to you at first but you are right about one thing this wiki needs its own style. There's already a style and you kinda add things your own way maybe it was good in the wiki you edit before but you should follow the style this Wiki begins with (I was going to make an article about the rules but its because I'm not exactly sure how to create it but it turns out its as easy as making an article). I saw a lot of change you made and some of it I agree with it. But Character Outline or anything that said Outline shouldn't be included for making the article. --Cococrash11 08:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Mass Information Deletions Umm... why are you deleting the vast majority of information on characters' articles? In particular, the ones I noticed were Rikuo Nura and Kappa's articles, where the techniques/abilities and synopsis sections have been completely removed. -- ''Lynxian'' (Talk) 20:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) IMO, you're not going about this in the best of ways. But seeing as the other two admins aren't around so much anymore, I really have no one backing me in this regard. I guess I'll just wait until you redo those articles, since I'll have to fix the grammar anyway. -- ''Lynxian'' (Talk) 20:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Rikuo Nura Hello friend, a little question that you saw this wiki bureaucrat and therefore very knowledgeable about the anime, so I came to ask you this: Could you help me find a video on Youtube in which appears a good fight in the way Rikuo dark? My English is not good so I'll leave that for you if you do not understand traduce in Spain Hola amigo, una pequeña pregunta vi que eres burócrata de esta wiki y por lo tanto muy conocedor del anime, así que te vine a preguntar esto: ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar un video en Youtube en el que aparezca una buena pelea de Rikuo en su modo oscuro? Italic Is it necessary to have Italic in articles? --Cococrash11 07:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) affiliates do this site open some affiliations ? zazieshrine 09:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Tegami Bachi Wiki. --zazieshrine 10:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Manuel of Style There's nothing there also I'm going somewhere else today. --Cococrash11 18:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you change Background into History? It sound better that way. Also I was wondering where can you write about the Items? It looks great thanks for making the rules. --Cococrash11 02:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you explain what you mean about the Header? --Cococrash11 02:49, April 20, 2012 (UTC) The Header why is it Article not Article? Also I meant the Items the character possessed like weapon, etc. --Cococrash11 07:49, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I see, can the Header be Article instead of Article? --Cococrash11 19:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you remove the navigation headers please? --Cococrash11 08:28, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I meant the Article shouldn't have the Navigation Header while the article can just had the template. --Cococrash11 08:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) What I'm trying to say is please remove the Navigation --Cococrash11 08:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Category Why remove the Male and Female Character Category I mean other wiki has one? --Cococrash11 19:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Then how does other wiki deals with it? --Cococrash11 19:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Special Page Where can I learn about the special pages? --Cococrash11 08:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Sasami's crow form Was there something wrong with the two pics of Sasami's crow form? Cause I know we don't have any pics of her in crow form.... Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 01:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help You mean the emblems in the background? I'll see what I can do with them, but it's going to take me awhile since I've never extracted them like that before, and because I'm going to be extremely busy over the next while with other things. By the way, I just noticed that for some reason, the MonoBook background of the Wiki is actually the Naruto Wiki background. I don't know why it's there or how to fix it. Also, I've just noticed that someone made a "Sennen Makyo Wiki". Again, I'm not sure why it's there or what to do with it; I just happened to stumble across it by looking through the Animanga Wiki footer. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 22:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Images Sure. I just started learning how to use the snipping tool so Idk how to enlarge or shrink images yet and also you can just call me amanda for short instead of typing my whole username :) Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 01:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Manga Change it back to Manga please and you're wrong it does make sense other wikis had it called Manga. --Cococrash11 02:27, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Other Wiki had just Manga with it. --Cococrash11 06:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) So what's wrong with it? I change it to Manga because someone said the original name is too long so I shortened it to Manga. Under Manga it list information about chapters, volumes, Oneshot/Pilot Chapters, or even Jump Next Chapter not just Volumes and Chapters. --Cococrash11 06:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Seasond 2 Original Soundtrack CD2 Hello. I noticed there's no article for the second soundtrack of the second season. But I have the tracklist with the names, the only problem is there's no romaji or literal translation... is it possible to create the article and how can we translate the names? Here's the list: 1.羽衣狐のテーマ “千鬼夜行” 2.封印の地 3.三代目若頭リクオ – 父への思い 4.宝船～進撃 5.遠野物語 – 妖怪仁義 6.茨木童子 7.土蜘蛛に飲まれて 8.バトル – 蹂躙 9.百鬼夜行の闘い 10.十三代目秀元 11.雪女～愛 12.毛倡妓～情 13.友情・真実・信頼 14.ぬらりひょん年代記 – 奴良鯉伴 15.バトル – 三味線ロック“活劇” 16.羅城門 17.掛け引き 18.郷愁 19.ハードボイルド – 夕暮れ・心象 20.バトル – 対決 21.バトル -戰〝いくさ〟 22.羽衣狐 – 古風 23.神秘なる使役者 24.バトル – 乾坤 25.丸竹夷 – 京都夜話 26.コミカル 27.コミカル2 28.無償の愛 29.アイキャッチ – 別タイプ Hope I get a handNorman Fong Ochoa 01:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! I think I might have talked to you before about another wiki, but I am contacting you to let you know about a new FUNimation anime that got a wiki recently. The wiki for Kingdom (link) is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Nurarihyon no Mago Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 13:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Revision needed: Nurarihyon's age/timeline Hey KidProdigy. I got a message from someone who claims Nurarihyon's age is over 1000 years old, as per this page in the manga. They tried to add the information in the Nurarihyon page over a week ago, but you reverted their edits. Do you have an explanation for why you did that? -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 23:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure either as to why the user contacted me instead of you directly. And I don't think I could've handled the matter alone anyways because there's no concrete IP address for me to reply back to (a similar but different one was used to make that edit). Having said that, isn't the page in the manga already a source? If not, is there a better source? -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 05:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Nurarihyon's age/flashback with Seimei Hello, I had earlier edited Nurarihyon's page to include his fight with Seimei 1000 years ago(shown in chapter 205) and you reverted it afterwards because you found the issue confusing and convoluted. You suggested that I talk it over with you so I'd like to explain. Granted the author doesn't give out too much historical data about many characters, but flashbacks and/or statements alluding to the same apply. We know Tsuchigumo was alive and fought Seimei 1000 years ago only because he claimed he did, we never really saw the battle. It's the same with Nurarihyon, as per his comments and the flashback pic in chapter 205 he was one of the many demons Seimei had fought in his omnyoji days. I don't see why there should be any confusion because we were never told when Nurarihyon was born(some simply assumed it was 500 years ago). Likewise we don't know when Tsuchigumo was born either. But in both cases we know from the flashbacks that they are at least 1000 years old. As such I see no reason why the wikia article on Nurarihyon shouldn't be edited to include his battle with Seimei in the past. If you like you can write He suggests he fought Seimei 1000 years ago to represent the fact that it isn't clear. Thanks. PS: I have two different internet connections so my IP address may vary, but you can post your replies here and I'll be able to read and respond to them. Dear KidProdigy, Hi. My name is Jasmine. Well you see, I would ask you a few questions. Lately, I began to wonder how Nurarihyon no Mago wiki can be so decorative. Its well-made wiki, and really reliable. So, I was thinking of editing a wiki about an anime (I don't have to mention it, right?) that seems to stop progressing. And the wiki is ruined, and I was planning to make it look nice and interesting like the NnM wiki. First thing, How do you make the label of the wiki? This has been making me curios. I've seen wiki's like K Project Wiki, or Sket Dance Wiki. They're all so awesome *_* and I was hoping for your help ^^ I guess, that will be my question ^^. Please give me more tips! Onegai! 私の先生になりなさい！ Well, you see, I'm kinda new here :| so maybe I'll be such a spoiled user ^^; Thanks!, NomNomHearts (talk) 04:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello, KidProdigy-san. If I'm not mistaken, there has been a 3rd popularity poll. May I ask why it is not on the popularity poll page? I'm just wondering. Yami no Sekai (talk) 15:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Bharatram1 Hey dude How have you been ? I need some help with the Kaminomi Wikia, and that is I want you to promote me to Beaucrat, I am Bharatram1 and I need you help Desperately. KeimaTaicho (talk) 06:51, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Nura Clan Symbol Hi KidProdigy, I was wondering if you could supply me with the link to the .svg file that appears in infoboxes for the Nura Clan? (Not the one shown on the actual Nura Clan page, the one that appears in http://nurarihyonnomago.wikia.com/wiki/Yamanba_Group under their affilliations.) Thanks in advance. --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 20:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't think that ( http://nurarihyonnomago.wikia.com/wiki/Nura_Clan?file=Nura_Clan_Logo.PNG ) is the image that appears as the little icon to the left of the Nura Clan in the infobox. From my experience on other wikis, those images are usually of the .svg format. So I was wondering if you could link me to the svg image of the Nura Clan symbol. --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 20:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Was I clear this time? --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 20:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) http://nurarihyonnomago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Logo_Nura.PNG I have found it, I apologize for the inconvenience. Blank white pages! Hello, I was wondering why the pages of the character's information cannot be seen?(And the information for the episode's) Whenever I tried to enter the page, it gives me a blank white page. Are you currently editing it or something? Or is there another way I could see the information of the characters? Please reply me ASAP! I really need those information! Thank you! Marisay-chan (talk) 09:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Help? Hey, I was wondering if you might be able to help me. ^^;; I'm having a hard time loading the character pages for this wiki. I can access other portions of the wiki, but any character page I click on doesn't load. It tries to before going to a blank white page. The Nura Wiki Hey man, just got a question, i dunno where else to post because the chat seems like its dead when i was on, either that or my browser is screwing up again but Rikou Nuras relationship page i dunno if someone may have put it there as a joke or note but it says something about an episode 556 under the antagonist section? Pretty sure something like that doesnt exist MajorFoley1 (talk) 17:52, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Not a problem (dunno how to reply normal) No problem, i actually have only watched the anime, started last year then stopped then thought why not give it a try again, and when i checked the wiki that little piece of information was there and when i checked manga chapters theres no way that would have existed, although it would be interesting if something like that between those 2 did happen. Ill be reading the manga of it soon anyway while hoping for a 3rd season. Sad to see this wiki being dead, no wiki really should be dead MajorFoley1 (talk) 06:57, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Latest Nurarihyon no Mago fanon wiki Hello everyone! I am Leo and a new user here. But I am "new" only here, not on wikia. I searched the Fanon wiki whose link was given on the community and found out that it was seriously inactive and not worth joining. So I created my own Nurarihyon no Mago fanon wiki which will contain both primary information about the series and also be the home of Fanon-interested users. So, it is my earnest request, to each and every Nurarihyon no Mago fans, to assemble in http://nurarihyonnomagofanon.wikia.com/ and help me to add all the primary information, which maybe just a copy of the text here, with liitle modification and picture changes. I hope there will be users who will join me. Leone Remastered (talk) 12:20, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hmm am sorry to bother you but i am wondering whats happening with Nurarihyon No Mago wiki cause there are lacking images on Main characters and other characters and age ? and items and lack Information base on family and History and weapons and Abilties on the characters and their Apprances as well. :) i see am i allowed to do editing on Nurarihyon No Mago ? thank you :D uh sorry to bother you again but i need some help i don't know how to get rid of that box thing cause somebody had edited the page wrong . i wanted to edited this in that box Nuregarasu Tengu Gender female Age :400+ Birthdate : 9 April Species : Yokai BloodType Unknown Fear Type : wind Classification : Tengu Occupation Head of Mt Takao Affiliation : Nura Clan Japanese Voice : Yukari Tamura Manga : Nurarihyon No Mago Chapter137 Anime :Nurarihyon No Mago Episode#NO OVA : OVA 1 Appears: anime and Manga family: Karasu Tengu -Husband Kuroumaru- son Tosakamaru - son Sasami- Daughter but i don't know how ? :( i hate the inbox i can't even correct info on Nuregarasu profile :(